1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pressure sensors and detectors, and more particularly to a novel pressure measuring device which measures ambient air pressure as a function of magnetic force in a magnetic field.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to use a variety of pressure sensitive devices for determining ambient air pressure. Such devices are wisely used in determining altitude by sensing barometric pressure. This is usually achieved through the employment of bellow devices, flexible bulbs or other means which are of long-standing design. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such conventional pressure sensing devices which stem largely from the fact that these devices require substantial mechanical or electrical conversion so that pressure is not derived and by using converters or translating mechanisms, inaccuracies are oftentimes experienced and amplified.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel means for determining ambient pressure whereby the force exerted by a magnetic field is solved directly by means of measuring the pressure that a magnetic object exerts in terms of attraction or repulsion.